Truth, Dare, or Money?
by sweetascandi29
Summary: Rukia decides to have a slumber party with the shingami at Ichigo's room. Ichigo refuses, but he can't stop Rukia from getting her way. When they decide to play Truth or Dare, Ichigo get's picked and has to kiss Rukia, will he do it or will he step out?


A/N: Hey there! This is my 2nd IchiRuki story and I hope u like it! And I do not own Bleach. Thanx and enjoi!

Truth, Dare, or Money

_In Ichigo's bedroom…_

"Ichigo! Guess what?"

'What Midget?" I answered Rukia, irritated. I was trying to do all my late school work and Rukia wouldn't leave me alone.

"Stop calling me Midget, Idiot. And what's up is that we are going to have a slumber party right here in your room! Sounds fun right?"

"What the heck! Who said we were going to have it? And in MY room? And who do you mean by WE?" I fired questions at her clearly not wanting this.

"I said we were going to have it. You're so boring to be with so I decided to call everyone over for a sleep over, And everyone as in Me, you, Orihime, Uryuu, Chad, Tatsuki, Renji, Matsumoto, Ikkaku, and Toshiro. I sort of forced him to come… but anyways, it'll be fun!"

"WHAT THE!?" I screamed. "I didn't agree to ANY of this! You better go and tell everyone not to come because you're going to cancel it right now."

"No, make me." She retorted.

"FINE. I WILL." I sprang up and was about to kick her right in the stomach, but she saw what I was trying to do and quickly dodged it and kicked me square in the chest, making me fall backwards and land with plenty of bruises.

"Yah, you sure made me…" She said, leaning down at my face on the ground and smiling with a smirk. She stood straight up and went to the door. "Oh, and before everyone gets here, clean up this room. It's a mess!" And she slammed the door.

"Stupid little Midget!" I screamed after her while getting up.

_After a couple of hours…_

"K! Everyone's here! Let's start!" Rukia shouted over the talking shingami.

"Shuttup, Midget! You'll wake up Karin, Yuzu, and my dad. If he finds out what we're up to, I'm going to get beaten up!" I yelled at her to be quiet so my little sisters and dad wouldn't wake up

"Tough luck." She replied not really caring. "What do you guys want to do first?" She asked.

"Let's have a pillow fight!" Orihime suggested.

"How bout we don't!?" Uryuu said, clearly not enjoying this.

"Hmph." Orihime said with a frown.

"How about we play Truth or Dare with this empty soda bottle?" Rangiku shouted from the crowd. Everyone shrugged and decided to go along with it.

"Okay then, Truth or Dare. Everyone make a circle." Rukia instructed and everyone followed. Except Toshiro.

"Forget this, I'm out." Toshiro said and quickly jumped out the window.

"Captain!" Rangiku shouted after him.

"Just forget him and let's get this stupid game over with." Renji said with a scowl.

"Okay, I'm going to change the rules a bit. If you don't tell the truth or do the dare like you're supposed to, then you can choose to give fifty dollars to the person who dared you or gave u a truce to say. Good?" Orihime said. Everyone nodded agreements. "K, good! Now who wants to go first?" Orihime asked, looking at the people around the circle.

"I'll go." Renji confessed up. He spun the soda bottle and it landed on…Orihime. "K, Orihime. Truth or dare?"

"Dare!" She said.

"Okay…um…" Renji looked around and his eyes landed on a teddy bear next to Orihime's legs. "I dare you to……eat that teddy bear!" Renji said, pointing at Kon.

"WHAT THE HECK!?" Kon shouted, clearly taken aback and insulted.

"I said that Orihime has to eat that talking teddy bear." Renji repeated.

"Okay." Orihime said. She grabbed Kon and stuffed him in her mouth and started chewing.

"What the heck!? I didn't mean it you moron!" Renji shouted at her, pulling Kon out and throwing him across the room. Kon just lay there lifeless.

"Well, you dared me so I did it." Orihime told Renji.

"Oh my god…" I said to myself. _Why did I let that stupid annoying Midget have this stupid party sleep over thing? _I asked to myself in my head.

"K…Now that Orihime hasn't stuffed herself with stuffing…who's going next?" Rukia said, looking at Orihime confusingly.

"It's my turn." I said, wanting this to be over with. I spinned the bottle and it landed on Uryuu.

"K then, Uryuu, truth or dare?" I asked him.

"Dare." He replied.

"I dare you to……leave and go away."  
"K, later!" Uryuu jumped up with a smile on his face and left the room.

"Ichigo, you're so freaking STUPID." Rukia said to me.

"Shuttup, you little midget." I said back at her.

"Whatever…whose spinning next?" She asked the circle.

"I will, I will!" Orihime grabbed the bottle and spun it hard. It span around five times and it landed on…Ichigo.

"Aw, great!" I groaned.

"K, Ichigo. Truth or dare?" Orihime asked happily.

"Um…let's go with dare." I said, not really caring.

"Okay, Ichigo. I dare you to…um…er…" Orihime thought of a dare while the room was silent. "I dare you to…" Her eyes landed on Rukia and a smile appeared on her face. "I dare you to kiss Rukia!"

"WHAT!?" Me and Rukia screamed together while everyone laughed.

"No way!" I said.

"I'm NOT going to kiss, Starberry!" Rukia exclaimed.

"You picked dare, Ichigo! You HAVE to do it!" Orihime told me, pouting like a little girl.

"Dare's a dare, Strawberry." Renji said smirking.

_I guess it wouldn't be that bad if I kissed Rukia. And maybe she'll get so mad that she'll cancel this whole thing. _I thought it over to myself and I decided. I was sitting straight across from her, two feet to be precise. I leaned in, about to kiss her, and then………SMACK! A foot with chappy bunny slippers on hit me right in the face.

"YOU HAVE FIFTY BUCKS! GO PAY THE GIRL YOU IDIOT!"

A/N: Haha! Lol. I loved the ending! I know it's a mean sort of IchiRuki story, but its cute right? Lol, Well, I hoped you liked it and please, please, please REVIEW! Thanks! Love ya! :D


End file.
